


instincts

by godsensei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Embarrassment, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsensei/pseuds/godsensei
Summary: tumblr prompt: "I’m laughing at the idea of Lance marking Keith’s neck with hickeys while fooling around one night, and when Lance gets a little bit carried away and bites Keith, Red’s mama instincts kick in and she just fucking breaks through their room. you can only imagine their humiliation when they have to explain why it happened to the team later."





	instincts

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't long at all, but i thought i'd put it here for safe-keeping since i regularly delete mass delete tumblr posts.

They haven’t really told anyone, is the thing. Uh, about their… thing. It’s not that they’re embarrassed (they are), or that they haven’t had the time (they have), it just feels nice to have something separate from everything else. You know, something for themselves.

It’s not like they could really explain, either. One moment they were at each other’s throats and the next they were at each other’s pants. One moment they had nothing in common and the next they were sparring, and then laughing at each other, and then contemplating their role in the universe on lonely nights. They’re just as confused as anyone else would (most definitely) be.

It’s good, though. It’s  _really_  good, Keith thinks, as Lance rolls in between his spread thighs, settling on top of him. His body is hot all along Keith’s, and the weight feels extraordinary, pins Keith against the mattress which makes him feel, weirdly, kinda safe but also  _really_  turned on.

When he pulls away from where Lance is kissing him, Lance bites softly at his bottom lip, pressing his tongue into the top of his mouth to taste him. Keith groans, hips shifting underneath Lance’s waist. He gets a moan in reply, and Lance opens his eyes, which are dazed and deeply blue.

Keith lets his hands slip under Lance’s shirt, rucking it up and exposing his smooth, tan skin. He looks down at them flush against each other, smirks and looks back up at Lance, who bites his lips and can’t seem to help himself when he comes in for another kiss.

It’s not really fair, but Lance is ridiculously good at making out. He seems to pinpoint every one of Keith’s weak spots, like he’s going in for the kill, and when he takes his shot, it’s precise. Sharpshooter, indeed. Keith is going to sharply shoot, if he keeps it up.

Lance trails away from his mouth, pressing  _obnoxiously_  sweet kisses against his cheek and the underside of his jaw (Keith  _will not_  admit that his insides turn to space goo because of it). He kisses the juncture of his jaw and his ear, then pulls at his earlobe with sharp teeth. Keith sighs, eyes closing as he squeezes his thighs around Lance’s narrow hips, rolling his body without thought. He just feels so good.

“You’re so pretty,” Lance breathes into his ear, and Keith shivers, face blushing without permission. So, he’s not immune to compliments. Sue him. “I love the color your skin turns when I’m done with you.”

Keith opens his eyes to stare at the ceiling, breathing picking up the longer this goes on. Lance leans back and Keith meets his eyes, Lance’s eyelids low as he dips back down and licks a stripe all the way from Keith’s collar bone to the bottom of his jaw.

“ _Oh_ ,” Keith says, and feels Lance smirk against his skin, murmuring the word ‘sensitive’ there. He soothes his tongue across Keith’s Adam’s apple, following with a kiss. His lips trail around the side of his neck, and then he presses his lips down, opens his mouth there and  _sucks_  on Keith’s flesh. Keith makes an aborted noise in the back of his throat, clutching at back of Lance’s shoulders.

“Mm,” Lance agrees, as he continues his way down Keith’s neck, pulling his shirt away from his shoulder and kissing him there, too. His tongue trails a hot path all along his shoulder and each side of his neck, his ears and just behind, his cheek and his jaw, interspersing his attentions with kisses and rolling Keith’s flesh between his lips to pull at it teasingly.

Keith is full on panting, mouth hanging open in pleasure. Lance spreads his long-fingered hands into his hair and  _pulls_ , yanking his head to the side and assaulting his neck with well-placed nips, letting his lips linger.

“I like you so much,” Lance says, and Keith hitches out a stuttered breath, moving his hips and placing his own hand in Lance’s hair for some sort of anchor. God, he’s  _dying_. He might die right here, for real. 

Lance gathers all of his hair and Keith licks his own lips, opening his mouth into a grin of surprise when Lance pulls, hard. Then his mouth is on him and he  _bites_ down, and Keith lets out a high-pitched, ‘ _ahn_ ’ sort of noise that he can’t even find himself able to be embarrassed about.

“ _Lance_ ,” he rasps, pulling Lance’s face to his so he can kiss that beautiful mouth until–

They both pause, and lift their heads up.

“Did you–?”

“–hear that? Yeah,” Keith says, listening to the abnormal quiet of the castle after the relatively not normal sound of something crashing.

“Um, the Castle-Ship is rumbling,” Lance notes, and Keith nods.

“The alarm isn’t going off, though,” Lance notes, again, and Keith nods.

The rumbling grows steadier and closer, and they scramble up, hands still on each other.

The red lion busts through the wall, and they both screech in a very manly fashion, falling over each other to jump back.

“Red, what the fu–”

“Quiznak!” Lance says from his spot on the ground, hand over his chest. “Jesus Christ, Big Red, what gives? It’s not like anyone was being… mauled…” he trails off, looking over at Keith, who turns as red as his lion before him.

“Heh, wow,” Lance says, clearly impressed with himself.

“Oh, shut up!” Keith yells as he gets up, and then he glares at his lion, who seems very sheepish for a sentient, robotic mecha, now that she can see her charge isn’t hurt.

“What happened?!” Allura’s voice breaks through the electrical buzzing of wires from Keith’s destroyed wall, Coran trailing behind her.

The rest of the team are horrified, looking at the wreckage with wide (and in Shiro’s case, confused) eyes.

“Uh,” Keith says, because he’s very eloquent and good at thinking on his feet.

“Uh,” Lance says, because, also, same. He stands, brushing his clothes off.

“Are you alright, Keith?” Shiro asks, making the connection that Red wouldn’t be here for nothing.

“I’m– I’m fine,” he asserts, but Shiro looks dubious at best. He knows his hair must be a complete disaster and when he looks at Lance, his mouth is red and swollen.

“So… what happened?” Hunk asks, eyebrows furrowing as he steps into the room. Red has backed away, but remains, waiting for an answer as well. Keith crosses his arms, looking at Lance, who is looking back at him.

“Uh, we weeeerrrrre– sparring!” Lance announces to utter silence. Pidge squints at them.

“In Keith’s room?”

“Yeeeees?” Lance says, though he sounds completely unsure of himself. Keith smacks his own forehead, covering his eyes.

“Well, what were you gonna say, genius?” Lance asks, and Keith rolls his eyes, sighing explosively.

“Red thought I was in trouble when Lance… bit me,” Keith admits, and Lance smiles apologetically at him. Keith shrugs. He’s just as much to blame in this.

“Why would Lance  _bite_  you?” Allura asks, clearly confused. “Were you fighting again?”

Shiro seems to be the first to get it, opening his mouth to say something before shutting it with a click. He makes a sturgeon face, lifting his brows and nodding with a shrug. Then he shakes his head, staring at the ground, unsure. Keith doesn’t know what that means.

Pidge looks between them for a few minutes before she makes an aggravated noise in the back of her throat.

“ _Seriously_?” she asks, unimpressed.

“I didn’t know what would happen!” Keith exclaims, and Lance nods enthusiastically. Hunk is still narrowing his eyes at the situation.

“They were about to fu–”

“ _Pidge,_ ” Shiro reprimands, crossing his arms.

“They were about to…?” Hunk asks, but then his face changes abruptly. “Ooooooh.  _Dude_. Dude!”

Allura looks at Coran. “I still don’t understand.”

“It seems Lance and Keith were fooling about when the Lion mistook Keith’s pleasure for distress. Your heart rate must’ve  _really_  been jumping,” Coran states, cheerily. Keith knew he would die here, he just wishes it were for different reasons.

Lance looks like a preening peacock.

“Well,” Allura says as she straightens, blushing a little, “we’ll have to find a way to fix the damage to the Castle-Ship. In the meantime, I suggest you… inform your lions of your safety before you attempt to, well–”

“We got it! …Princess. Thanks.” Keith says, mortified.

“Shiro, Coran, if you please,” Allura directs, and they follow her, but not before Shiro gives them an amused grin. Keith just knows he will corner him later.

“I’m going back to what I was doing before I was so rudely interrupted,” Pidge states, trailing away.

“Nice going!” Hunk holds his hand up for a high-five. Lance slaps it, grinning. “If either of you hurt the other, I’ll have to ban you from eating any of my food ever again. Coran’s food, 24/7.” He winks at them as he turns to go.

Keith turns to Red, who is viciously amused, and in essence, tells her to fuck off. She makes sure he knows that that’s  _her_  line, before she leaves from where she came.

Lance and Keith look at one another, feeling awkward.

“Uh…,” Lance starts, “my room?”

“Thank _God_ , yes,  _go_ ,” Keith says, pushing at him until Lance captures his hand and pulls him along, laughing.

They make sure Blue also knows not to bother them.


End file.
